L'Empereur de la Foudre 100
by Purdey
Summary: Akabane rend visite à Ban et Ginji pour annoncer à ce dernier un mystérieux appel aux secours de ses amis au Mugenjô. Malheureusement, il semblerait que Ginji soit bien naïf... Akabane veut juste s'amuser avec l'Empereur de la Foudre à Cent pour Cent!


**Chapter 1**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abatait sur Shinjuku, un quartier de Tokyo. Les habitants, appeurés, étaient exposés aux passants, derrière leur baie vitrée. La Foudre frappait bientôt les parcs, la végétation attirant cette première. Et quelque part dans la ville des bruits de bas se faisaient entendre sur le damier assymétrique de pierre, une respiration sacadée et intriguante emplie d'inquiétude et de mélancolie. Ses chaussures avaient, avec l'eau, la couleur typique du bois Japonais; et son pantalon noîratre dont un ridicule hourlet se faisait apperçevoir au niveau des chevilles, était empreigné de pluie derrière ses jambes par la course qu'il menait à travers les rues.

**Flash Back.**

_Honky Tonk – 17h53_.

Kurodo Akabane fait son entrée, il n'est certes pas le bienvenu mais Paul se doit de le considérer comme un client quelconque. Alors que Natsumi se précipite sur l'homme vêtu de noir avec son agréable bonne humeur féminine, ce dernier accroche du bout des doigts son chapeau noir ouvert sur sa bordure et mutilé ça et là, et esquisse à la jeune fille un sourire discret en rétorquant d'une voix douce:

« - Malheureusement il semblerait que je sois venu voir Ginji-kun… »

Le concerné se retourne, métamorphosé en petite taille risible, les yeux drôlement tristes. Il gémit des mots incompréhensibles et tente de soutirer de l'aide à son ami qui lui, surveille attentivement Akabane. Ce dernier se décidant enfin à les rejoindre à la table où siègent les Get Backers, Ban l'interrompt.

« - Hoy, que viens-tu faire ici? Nous n'acceptons que les travaux de Heaven ou ceux venant directement d'un client.

Ah, je ne suis pas un client? Demanda Akabane avec amusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Je dois parler avec Ginji-kun. »

L'Empereur de la Foudre est cependant déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'une petite taille comique, un pied prêt à être posé à l'extérieur et des larmes faussement réelles coulant à flot sur ses joues arrondies.

« - Oh Akabane-san, je ne t'avais pas vu!! T.T »

Après quelques échanges furtifs de courtes phrases, Ginji et Akabane se retrouvent seuls au dehors. Depuis la venue du Transporteur, le frimas s'était épaissit et les nuages avaient noirci. Les ciel s'était dangeureusement couvert et le Château de l'Infini semblait bien plus triste qu'à son habitude. Un bref regard au Mugenjô suffit à Ginji pour comprendre l'état des choses.

Suite à une courte discution et à un appel au secours de ses amis qui, semblerait-il, devraient être près de la mort, Ginji partit en courant en direction du Château de L'Infini. Peu de temps après, son ami suivit, sous la pluie…

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Akabane fit demi tour dans le bar et lentement, sortit. La main sur la poignée, un papier froissé attira son attention.

« - Je me fais du soucis pour ces gars là, qu'as-tu dit à Ginji? Il n'est pas du genre à changer si vite d'humeur! S'inquiéta Paul.

Je veux juste connaître l'Empereur du Tonnerre à 100 de sa performance… Rétorqua doucement Akabane.  
- L'Empereur de la Foudre? S'interrogea Natsumi. Mais Gin-chan a changé, il n'est plus comme avant…!

Je commence à le connaître… Cette journée va être amusante. Ginji-kun est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant… Se permit le Transporteur. »

Avant même que Paul ne puisse dire un autre mot, l'Homme en noir avait disparu. La frêle main de Natsumi se serra instinctivement sur son torchon humide, les yeux embués dont elle prétextait le vent pour ne pas avouer son inquiétude. Mais la main rassurante de son Patron se posa sur son épaule droite. Elle se retourna vivement et sembla supplier Paul.

« - Dîtes-moi que tout va bien se passer Patron… Demanda Natsumi.  
- J'aimerais te le dire, mais je les connais, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié et cet homme risque de compliquer les choses.

Je m'inquiète pour eux…

Nous pouvons toujours observer le Mugenjô pour déterminer la situation… »

_Devant le Mugenjô – Shinjuku._

La fine silhouette se stoppa, le dos arqué et les mains sur les genoux, le souffle court. Il releva avec peine le visage. Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés étaient devenus lisses, et quelques mèches semblaient être plaquées contre sa peau diaphane.  
Un Eclair frappa le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Ses lunettes mauves se brisèrent instantanément au choc, tandis que ses yeux de reptils se plissaient violement en vue du Mugenjô. Il reprit sa course, suivant son cœur afin de retrouver son ami. Il ne connaissait même pas la raison de son départ, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ginji…

Qu'était-il réellement arrivé ?  
Pourquoi si soudainement le ciel devenait autant orageux ?  
L'Empereur serait-il par hasard revenu ?

Suite au prochain chapitre…

* * *

_J'ai fait ça en peu de temps, car en fait j'ai eu une autre idée de Fiction )  
Ban -- Violon.  
Ban -- Briquet._

Pis un bon Yaoi aussi, ça doit tenter des personnes nan?  
Bon je vous invite à lire la suite... Quand elle sera postée! 

_En attendant j'espère avoir des reviews sinon: Que dalle P_

_Beezoo's People!_


End file.
